ASK SEES!
by M.O.M.O Kukai
Summary: REQUEST QUESTIONS FOR HITSUGI TO ASK PERSONA CHARACTERS! This includes STREGA I can ask a character outside of SEES or STREGA if you want me too. Drug references Takaya and profanity Shinjiro make this fic TEEN rated. Its just them goofing around.


HELLO! and I, you're host, and Senior at Gekkogan High school, Hitsugi, welcome you to...

ASK SEES.

Now, we will also include members of STREGA in out little interveiws. But ASK SEES AND STREGA doesn't sound very cool...now does it?

So first up, we're going to run through some basic questions and then in the next chapter YOU'LL GET TO CHOOSE WHAT WE ASK! Yay!

Anyway~! Let's get on with the show!

Hitsugi: Okey, first off, what is your favorite color.

Minato: Ocean blue.

Yukari: Pink.

Junpei: Orange.

Akihiko: Light blue.

Mitsuru: Lavender.

Ken: Yellow.

Aiges: White

Shinjiro: Crimson.

Fuuka: Teal

Takaya: Silver.

Jin: Green

Chidori: Light purple.

Hitsugi: Favorite animal?

Minato: Cat

Yukari: Rabbit or Hare

Junpei: Giraffe.

Akihiko: Black bear.

Mitsuru: Robin or Cockatiel.

Ken: A lion

Aiges: Dog

Shinjiro: A dog.

Fuuka: Maybe a songbird?

Takaya: Hawk.

Jin: Cheetah...

Chidori: Blue Jay..

Hitsugi: Favorite song?

Minato: Behind blue eyes

Yukari: Sound of pulling heaven down by Blue october

Junpei: Loser by Beck

Akihiko: Creep by Radiohead (Hitsu: Cause he's secretly emo...  
Aki: SHUT UP!)

Mitsuru: Brick by boring brick by Paramore

Ken: Numb by Linkin park

Aiges: Everybodys fool by Evanesince

Shinjiro: Freak on a leash By Korn

Fuuka: Lighthouse by The hush sound

Takaya: Chop Suey! by System of a down

Jin: Parade before the pain by hollywood undead.

Chidori: Sing for absolution by muse

Hitsugi: If you could meet anyones ghost, who would it be?

Minato: no comment...

Yukari: dunno...

Junpei: ELVIS PRESLEY!

Akihiko:..Miki...  
(Hitsugi: ..I brought back painful memories...sorry Akihiko...)

Mitsuru: Gallileo Gallilae

Ken: My mom...  
(Hitsu: DAMNIT!)

Aiges: No one comes to mind..

Shinjiro: ..Why the hell would I want to meet a dead guy? Let it be known that most ghosts would either possess you or haunt you...  
(Hitsugi: Fun sucker...)

Fuuka: Um...maybe my great grandma? (Hitsu: Awww...how sweet..)

Takaya: Like he said...why would I want to converse with the dead?

Jinn: I agree with Takaya...

Chidori: Perhaps Da Vinci?  
(Hitsu: CHIDORI IS MORE FUN THEN YOU GUYS!  
S, T & J:...why do we care?)

Hitsugi: Favorite food.

Minato: Watermelon...

Yukari: White Chocolatte..

Junpei: Popcorn.

Akihiko:Cherry icecream...though I don't eat it much...

Mitsuru: Peach cobbler...

Ken: Chocolatte and caramell icecream

Shinjiro:...I don't get the point of this...  
(Hitsugi: Do it for your fans.)  
Shinjiro: ...Armeretto cheescake...

Fuuka: Russel stover chocolatte.

Takaya: Pomegranite

Jinn: Bannana smoothie...

Chidori: Parfait...

THATS ALL FOR NOW~!  
Sorry it was so short.  
Now, I leave you with a sorry excuse for a extra!

X: Y'know whats been bothering me?

Y: What?

X: Persona 3 is actually...kinda deep...

Y: How so?

X: I mean...it basically goes through the stages of the terot for each character...and when you max out the social link they're like...enlightened..

Y: Hmm...

X: And not to mention the fact that Ken is like...frickin ten years old with murder on the brain...

Y: I guess...

X: I mean...his only purpose for joining SEES is to kill Shinjiro as revenge for his mother..

Y: Well...thats how it is...

X: And there's a lot of kidnapping going on for a game set in high school...

Y: Well look at Shinjiro...he dies...

X: And with no real warning either... I mean...you're starting to like this guy..getting to know him and then he just DIES...and it's not even a glamorous death..he just get's shot by heroin jesus..it happens so SUDDENLY it was all like...  
'We ain't afraid to kill of main characters BIATCH'

Y: Well...deaths are commen in high school due to gang activity, drugs, o, and the increasing teen suicide rate...

X: I blame the schools...

Y: Yeah...

X & Y: *Sigh*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
